


Game Night Get Together

by Life_Is_Fucked



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But it's there, F/F, Fluff, I'm rusty be nice, It's very cute I promise, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, Sam/Alex is very minor, post game night, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Is_Fucked/pseuds/Life_Is_Fucked
Summary: Lena always finds herself lingering as all of their friends slowly find their way out of Kara's apartment, she savors every moment she gets with Kara when it's just them especially now that Cadmus and Catco seem to be taking most of her best friends time and this is the one time a week she gets to have Kara to herself. She doesn't think about why she wants Kara to herself, she writes it off as not having many friends and doesn't give it much thought until her driver starts calling her every game night and asks if she'll be staying the night and reminding her just how late it is and she begins to wish she didn't have to go back to her empty apartment.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 271





	Game Night Get Together

Game night was coming to an end, Lena knew this meant that one by one everyone would leave until it was just her and Kara alone, she was always the last one to go, always lingering at her door. Kara would always talk about any and everything she could think of to delay them saying their goodbyes until the very last second, when Lena's driver would call to ask if she still needed him or if she was staying there for the night, reminding them just how late it was. It felt like lingering after game nights, and talking about nothing had become their thing. Every time after the first time her driver called, Kara would give her this look as if she wanted to say something, but she always held herself back.

Lena knew she could hear her driver, no doubt. She did have super hearing, after all, more times than not she'd look to the blonde when he asked that. It left Lena wishing that Kara could read minds like J'onn, if only for a moment, and hear how badly she hoped she would ask her to stay.

She knew when she did finally end up leaving tonight it meant that it would probably be another week before she was able to see Kara, let alone be able to spend one on one time with the hero with how Cadmus and Catco had seemed to be completely consuming all the blonde's time as of late. Of course, Lena didn't blame her, she understood what it was like for work to just completely take over. But it didn't mean she didn't miss her best friend any less. 

Lena watched as Kara walked Alex and Sam to the door, the last two to make it out of her apartment aside from her. Alex was drunkenly hanging off of Sam, mumbling about how she just knew Lucy cheated during their drinking contest. Sam just rolled her eyes and placated her girlfriend with a quick whisper that seemed to raise Alex's spirits before bidding both Kara and Lena goodnight, giving the latter a wink before Kara shut the door behind them. 

Lena shook her head, a small smile slipping across her face as she turned to look at the room around her, saying it was a mess would be putting it lightly. When Alex and Lucy started their drinking contest all caution had been thrown to the wind and things definitely got out of hand, which is how most things went when Lucy and alcohol were involved. 

Lena decided to start grabbing all the empty glasses littered throughout Kara's living room but stopped when she felt soft, warm hands slipping around her middle from behind in a familiar hug. 

"You know you don't have to do that," the blonde mumbles against her skin before resting her chin on Lena's shoulder, she could almost hear the pout in her voice.

"I know I don't have to," Lena says as she rolls her eyes playfully, "but I like to help you out sometimes." Her lips lift in a small smile as she leans back against Kara's chest after setting the cups back down onto the table, "you're always the one helping everyone else anyways." 

Kara huffs quietly against her neck and slowly pulls away from her, giving her a hip a slight squeeze as she does so, "I appreciate the offer, but I can do this." 

The moment the words leave her lips, the room is filled with gusts of wind blowing in every direction as Kara becomes a blur. Lena watches as suddenly all the leftover food was packed up and put in the fridge, the board games were boxed up and back on the shelf and all the dishes were being gently set into the sink as the blonde slowed to a reasonable speed. 

"The only thing I can't do with my super speed is the actual washing of the dishes," she pouts slightly, brows creasing in that adorable way that makes Lena question her feelings for her best friend, "the last time I tried to I ended up breaking my favorite mug." 

"Then I guess that's what I'll do," Kara turns to her, rebuttal ready, but Lena gives the blonde her patented CEO look, and it dies on her lips, "you did everything else, I think I can handle a few dishes." 

Accepting her defeat, Kara leans back against the counter and looks at Lena as she washes up, her gaze not quite focused but not quite wandering as she watches her. Lena tries to not think of Kara's eyes on her as she does the dishes, she clears her throat and tries to make small talk instead of staying in the almost awkward quiet that fell over them. 

"So, how are things at Catco with James in charge?" 

"I mean," Kara sighs, and Lena can feel her gaze leave her as she stares at the ground, "it's not bad don't get me wrong, but I don't think anyone can replace Cat." Lena just nods in response, feeling like Kara has more to say and wants to give her the time to gather her words. 

"He's a good guy, a good friend, but as a boss?" Lena turns her head and watches Kara, there's the telltale worrisome crease in her brow when she has something to say that could be hurtful. Still, it was how she was feeling.

"He keeps pushing me to do something in my personal life while at work and it's something I confided in him about in private, but he keeps bringing it up while we're at work and it's just so," Kara just groans and pushes the palms of her hands against her eyes instead of finishing the thought. 

Lena sets the dish she had mindlessly been scrubbing while listening to Kara down in the sink and dries her hands before coming to lean against the counter next to the blonde, "Is there something I can do?" 

Kara lets out a deep breath and drops her hands to the counter, gripping it so tightly Lena is sure she'll crumble the faux stone beneath her hands. She watches waves of emotions wash over the blonde's face, and then she opens her eyes and tilts her head towards her. Lena glances from Kara's eyes to her lips as her tongue slips along it then back up to her eyes as the blonde begins to lean in slowly. Lena's heart thundering in her ears and pounding against her ribs and she's sure Kara can hear it.

"Maybe?" her voice is soft, as if not to break the reverie between them as she leans closer and closer and closer until they're sharing the same air and Lena's breath gets caught in her throat. Just before anything can happen, if it was going to happen, they both jump apart as Lena's phone ringing shatters the moment between them. 

Lena quickly turns on her heel and heads back into the living room to grab her phone from the table, her stomach drops when she sees it's her driver calling, probably asking if she would be needing a ride home. Her shoulders fall as she hits answer and brings it up to her ear, knowing this means she'll be on her way back to a cold and empty apartment and not be able to continue whatever it was that was about to happen between her and Kara. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting Ms. Luthor," her driver's gruff voice crackles through the receiver, "but I was curious as to if you needed my services tonight." Before she can respond, she feels Kara's hand slip around hers in a gesture to take the phone from her, she gives Lena a look as if to make sure it's okay and she nods her head slightly as the blonde takes it and puts it up to her ear. 

"Hey George, Ms. Luthor isn't going to be needing a ride home, you're relieved for the night, so go out and enjoy it, have a good one, thanks bye." Kara ends the call then sets Lena's phone back down on the table and steps to stand in front of her, wringing her hands as she worries her lip between her teeth. 

"Hi so," she swallows thickly and Lena stays silent, heart still racing from earlier, "I need to do this now because I got myself ready for it and then I didn't do it and I don't think I'll ever be able to do it if I can't do it right now." 

"Do what?" Lena asks as she tries to control her breathing, but it's suddenly like there's no air left in Kara's tiny and cozy apartment that feels like home to her and her voice sounds so foreign to her, so stilted as she stares at Kara's lips. 

"I want," Kara somehow steps closer to her and lets out a stuttering breath, "I want to kiss you," the words fall from her lips like a prayer, soft and reverent, "I want to kiss you so badly and have since the moment I met you and if that's okay with you I'd like to do it right now, please." 

Lena isn't sure if she wants to cry or laugh or both, but she finds herself leaning forward and pressing her lips against Kara's in answer. A hand settles on the back of her neck, the other threading into her hair as she pulls her closer, closer, closer, trying to merge into one as Kara wraps her arms around her. 

Lena pulls back a moment later and Kara immediately presses her forehead to Lena's and bumps their noses. Her arms loosen slightly around her as she melts against Lena as they both take a moment to collect themselves and catch their breaths. 

"I like you," Kara mumbles quietly, "I like you a lot and would like to keep doing that for as long as you'll let me." Lena lets out a watery laugh and buries her face in Kara's neck, letting her eyes close as she relaxes in the blonde's arms. 

"I like you too," at that moment, in Kara's arms, Lena realizes she wants nothing more than to stay there forever, "I like you a lot too."


End file.
